


long distance

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: someone staying up late to talk to the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	long distance

**Author's Note:**

> the best makogou is the one that features blushy bf makoto. js.

Makoto’s beat.

He stayed up last night to study for a test, woke up early for class, checked in on a sick Haru and went to the store for him between classes, had a few more classes, went to the library to do some research for a paper, came home and made himself dinner, did some homework, and now it’s almost midnight and he’s just so _tired_.

His head’s just about to hit the pillow when his phone rings. He sighs, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, but when he sees who it is that’s calling him, he can’t bring himself to ignore the call.

Makoto picks up the call, pressing the phone to his ear as he lies down on his side. “Hey,” he mumbles softly into the receiver.

"Wow," a girlish voice laughs in his ear, "you sound pretty tired. Long day?"

Makoto smiles upon hearing Gou’s voice. “Yeah,” he yawns. “I was just about to go to sleep.”

"Oh," Gou gasps quietly on the other end of the line, "I’m sorry. I just wanted to check in."

Makoto yawns again as he pulls the sheets up over himself, almost hitting himself in the face in the process. “It’s alright. How was your day?” he asks, nuzzling into a pillow.

He tries to pay attention and listen as Gou rambles on about something Nagisa and Rei did at swim practice today, really, he does. But he can’t help it as he starts to zone out, listening to Gou’s soft voice droning on. Her voice is one of his favorite things in the world - especially when she’s being quiet rather than loud. Gou doesn’t seem to notice he’s almost asleep until she asks a question and gets no response.

"Makoto?" she asks, raising her voice a bit.

He just mumbles out a muffled reply. He vaguely hears Gou giggle at that, and he can almost make out the picture of her smiling endearingly at him in his mind. At this, he absentmindedly hums contently.

Gou laughs again. “Go to sleep, alright?”

"Mhm. I miss you," he murmurs into the phone, half-asleep.

Gou can’t help but laugh yet again - Makoto’s so cute when he’s tired.

"I miss you too," she tells him back, and it’s easy to hear the smile in her voice. "Just a few more weeks, right?"

Makoto hums again in affirmation. “I love you,” he mumbles very quietly, burying his burning face in the pillow just as Gou imagines him doing.

"I love you too," she says. "Now go to sleep."

Makoto makes another noise in reply, and then the line cuts. He puts his phone on his nightstand and curls himself up in his sheets, longing for the next time he can feel Gou’s arms around him again.


End file.
